No digas nunca jamás
by Friditas
Summary: Historia alterna. ¿Qué hubiera sucedido si George hubiera formado una familia con el amor de su vida? Songfic. GF '14


_Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, esta historia fué creada y dedicada para el C.E. Andrew (Aquelarre) en el margen de la Guerra Florida 2014_

_Muchísimas gracias Chiquita Andrew por permitirme el uso de tu preciosa imagen para este fic_

_Un pequeño songfic dedicado a George, sobre una historia alterna. En CCFS, Albert escribe en una de sus cartas, que está seguro de que George estaba enamorado de Rosemary, a partir de este punto, surge mi premisa. Originalmente iba a ser un minific cortitito, pero al irme preguntando ¿Qué hubiera pasado si…? Varias interrogantes, que debían ser contestadas, surgieron…_

**NO DIGAS NUNCA, JAMÁS**

¡Divorciada! Luego de todo lo que hiciste por él, no podía creer lo que escuchaba. ¡Regresabas a casa con el niño! Pero ¿Qué pasó? Y todo el amor que él juraba ¿Dónde quedó? ¿Porqué no luchó por ti? ¿Por su familia? ¡No lo entiendo! ¡No lo concibo! Si yo hubiese tenido un atisbo del amor que le profesabas, ni loco te hubiera dejado ir, yo hubiera renunciado a todo… Por tí

**Después de tantos nunca más,**

**de no volver la vista atrás,**

**de pronto estás ahí...**

**Y aquello que no pudo ser**

**ahora vuelve a renacer,**

**y ha sido porque sí...**

Al verte llegar, te lanzaste a mis brazos, te acuné como cuando adolescentes. Qué tiempos aquellos en los que recurrías mí para sentirte protegida. No imaginé volver a sentir un abrazo tuyo, pero todos los sentimientos que creía enterrados, surgieron otra vez con una fuerza avasalladora ¿Qué clase de poder ejerces en mí? ¿Cómo es posible? No lo sé, y no me importa, sabes que haría todo por ti. Con una sola palabra tuya, me volvería tu esclavo.

No quise molestarte con preguntas incómodas, solo quise hacerte sentir que estaba ahí, siempre para ti. Siempre a tu disposición. Como amigo, como hermano, como lo que tú quisieras que fuera, pero siempre amándote en silencio. Me sentí repentinamente transportado al pasado al oler el dulce aroma a rosas que emanaba tu suave cabello, como aquellos días, luego de la partida de tu padre, del hombre a quien le debo todo; aquellos días en que me decías que yo era tu mundo, tu familia… ¡Cuánto te amo! Me había engañado a mí mismo al repetir incesante que ya no lo hacía.

**Cuando por fin logré olvidar,**

**quién iba nunca a imaginar,**

**que al cabo de los años volverías a decirme**

**nada existe, nada existe… Sin ti.**

Me dejaste estupefacto con esas palabras. Te ví a los ojos y por un momento no supe que decir. ¿Qué significaba aquella confesión?

-George, ¡Te he extrañado tanto! ¡Me hiciste tanta falta!

- Rose, lamento que tuvieras que vivir una decepción tan terrible, pero quiero que sepas que yo jamás te juzgaré.

-Georgie ¡He sido tan tonta! En mi afán de libertad dejé a mi familia, abandoné a mi pequeño Bert. Fui tan egoísta, fui repudiada y perdonada, pero ¿A costa de qué? Ahora soy una mujer divorciada, sabes que nunca me ha importado lo que piensen de mí si soy fiel a mi misma, tengo un hijo que adoro, es un angelito ¿Sabes? Pero nunca quise lastimarlos, te quiero tanto, Georgie. ¿Tú me perdonarás?

-Rose, no tengo nada que perdonarte. Si yo mismo te ayudé fue porque creí que serías feliz

-Él no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a su vida, no quiso hacer el sacrificio que yo hice, y está bien; es su felicidad, no le exigí nada, así como él tampoco lo había hecho. Fue mi decisión, un arrebato de juventud. No puedo dejar a Bert, con todo el peso sobre sus espaldas, al cuidado exclusivo de la tía y sus ideas rancias. Sé que en su afán por educarlo, le impondría ideologías tontas acerca de la diferencia de clases, y abolengos. La amo, pero así como estoy segura de que ella lo hace por considerarlo adecuado, también estoy segura de que mis padres lo educarían de la misma manera que a mí. No puedo permitir que mi hermanito se convierta en un hombre frívolo y superficial, sin contar que de él depende el futuro de la familia completa, me atormentaría la vida entera no hacer nada al respecto. Vincent tiene sus propios sueños, ninguno podía pedirle al otro que abandonara lo más importante de su vida.

-Rosie, ustedes deberían ser lo más importante de su vida –recalqué algo molesto. ¿Cómo no podía verlo?

-Tal vez lo seamos, pero no puedo exigirle que renuncia a sus sueños por mí, yo tampoco renunciaré a lo que creo correcto por él. Gracias Georgie por dejarme intentarlo, si no lo hubiera hecho, tal vez me hubiese arrepentido toda la vida

-Rose, yo no voy a dejar a William, él cuenta conmigo

-Lo sé ¡Te debo tanto! Georgie. Gracias

-No tienes porqué darlas, ustedes son mi familia

-Gracias por ser tú -me dijiste con la sonrisa más bella que había visto jamás.

Los días pasaron y a pesar de admirarte por la mujer fuerte que eras, sabía que en el fondo también eras tan frágil como una de esas flores que con tanta devoción cuidabas. Y me sorprendió de sobremanera no verte flaquear, no ver ni una pequeña muestra de arrepentimiento respecto a tu decisión.

Entonces lo decidí, permanecería a tu lado, de cualquier forma. Siempre.

Empezamos a pasar las tardes juntos. Acompañados claro, de William y de Anthony, que efectivamente era un pequeño aunque bastante curioso, muy dulce y obediente. No tanto así Will, quien aprovechaba al máximo el poco tiempo libre que la señora Elroy le dejaba, y éste, se empecinaba siempre en aventurarse a explorar escapando solo al bosque, estudiando la fauna de los alrededores y trepando árboles ¡Qué fortuna resultaba ser joven! De lo contrario, dudo haber podido seguirle el paso. Parecíamos una familia tradicional: una madre, un padre y dos retoños. No necesitaba ser el padre sanguíneo de ninguno, sencillamente los adoraba, tanto como a ti…

Recordé cuántas y tantas veces me repetí incesante que no te amaba, que nunca jamás me enamoraría de ti otra vez; como si decirlo cual mantra, pudiera hacerlo realidad. Pero ya no más. Me sentía tan dichoso a tu lado, que estaba dispuesto a todo…

**Pero ahora nunca me oirás**

**decirte nunca jamás...**

Y anhelaba con todo mi corazón que tú estuvieras dispuesta a darme la sola oportunidad de verme como hombre, como a un hombre enamorado que te amaba al punto de la idolatría.

**No, no, no nunca jamás**

**no digas nunca jamás,**

**jamás, jamás**

**jamás, jamás...**

Y entonces, con la convivencia, con el apoyo mutuo, con el cuidado compartido por los niños; sucedió. Me mirabas distinto, lo sabía porque había memorizado a la perfección todos tus gestos. Intuía que podía ser, pero tenía miedo de equivocarme y perder tu confianza. Cuando al fin me decidí a hablar, y te expresé mi amor, mi intempestiva chiquilla resurgió, y en vez de propinarme una bofetada por mi atrevimiento, me obsequiaste el más dulce de los besos que he recibido en la vida. Nos hicimos novios. Me hiciste el hombre más feliz del mundo cuando me aceptaste. Tiempo después, nos casamos en una sencilla ceremonia. Seguramente a la tía le hubiera gustado oponerse en otras circunstancias, pero contigo, ella sabía a qué atenerse. Y bendigo mi suerte, pues con sus ideas arcaicas, consideró que una mujer divorciada, no tendría una mejor oportunidad. Golpeó un poco mi ego, pero sabía que se refería a que una madre soltera, con seguridad no encontraría un prospecto de abolengo dispuesto a cargar con un hijo que no era suyo.

Anthony continuó en constante contacto con su padre, quien siempre estaba al pendiente de él, eso fue restando el rencor que sentía hacia Vincent por haberte puesto en una situación tan difícil. En el fondo estaba agradecido, seguramente sin aquel pasado tuyo, yo no habría tenido oportunidad alguna contigo.

Cuando William empezó a crecer y tuvimos que ocultarlo aún más por resolución del consejo, fueron tiempos difíciles. Ni siquiera Anthony podía saber de su existencia. Recuerdo cuántas veces nuestro adolescente tocó la gaita para regocijo de nuestro pequeño; las tardes se volvieron silenciosas y tristes. Lo visitábamos en Londres en las vacaciones, mismas que la señora Elroy aprovechaba para irse a Lakewood con los chicos Cornwell y Tony, planeábamos meticulosamente la organización de nuestro tiempo para no descuidar a ninguno. Ni siquiera cuando William fue a la universidad cambiamos aquella rutina. No me importó poner mi vida al servicio de tus deseos, siempre has sido la razón de mi existir y lo reafirmé cuando casi pierdes la vida en infructuosos embarazos. Finalmente no pudimos tener un hijo mutuo, situación que te causaba pesar, pero yo era feliz contigo y con aquellos rubios a quienes ya entonces, quería más que a mi vida.

Recuerdo la época rebelde de William, cuando quiso recorrer el mundo y conocer por mano propia, los estratos sociales de los que con tanto ahínco le hablabas y que por sobretodo él no debía relegar. En esa entonces, fue cuando tomó la decisión de adoptar a Candy y a Elroy casi le da una apoplejía. Pero nada podía hacer para impedirlo. Amaste a esa chiquilla desde que la conociste, y en ti encontró a la madre que nunca había tenido. Tú misma la hubieras adoptado si no fuera porque William se nos adelantó, reconozco que la sola idea, me cautivaba.

**Volvió después de mucho errar**

**el marinero de la mar,**

**del monte, el cazador...**

**Aquel que se empeñó en huir,**

**porque era cosa de vivir**

**la vida alrededor...**

Anthony decidió brindarle una oportunidad a su padre y conocerlo bien. Elroy no lo dejaba ni acercarse a la mansión de Chicago, así que el chico decidió partir por un tiempo a navegar con él, para tratarlo y conocerlo mejor. Su única preocupación era Candy, pero sabía que bajo tu cobijo, nada malo le sucedería. La señora Elroy no podía arriesgarse a que los chicos Cornwell siguieran el ejemplo de lo que ella consideraba la rebeldía de Anthony, y mucho menos la ella había sufrido con William y contigo. Decidió enviarlos a estudiar al colegio más estricto de Londres, junto a sus sobrinos Leagan. A pesar de tu oposición, ella estaba decidida; los tres partieron no muy convencidos, pero gustosos de irse juntos, se habían convertido en inseparables y añoraban mucho a Tony. En esa entonces, más adultos, más maduros y sin chicos a quien perseguir; tú y yo empezamos una segunda luna de miel…

**Y el mundo aquel por descubrir,**

**¡Feliz revés del devenir!,**

**en una vuelta de esas me devuelve tu presencia**

**y redescubro, redescubro el amor...**

Tiempos felices fueron aquellos, en los que nos compenetramos a un modo sublime, estábamos solos, pero sabiendo que nuestros "retoños" estaban labrando su camino, decidimos entonces, instalarnos por completo en Lakewood, tú cuidarías tus rosas, serías voluntaria en el Hogar de Pony y estaríamos alejados de aquellas insulsas fiestas que tu tía organizaba constantemente; yo, seguiría cumpliendo a cabalidad los designios de William y representándolo en el consorcio…

**El terco sino del azar,**

**que no ha cesado de jugar,**

**al gato y al ratón...**

**nos ha empujado al gran error,**

**de no tener ningún temor**

**a la imaginación...**

Ninguno lo vislumbró. Candy, la dulce y tierna Candy abandonó el colegio sola y sin dinero. Afortunadamente, ella en cuanto decidió su destino, se puso en contacto con el tío abuelo y contigo, con quien siguió en contacto a través de abundante correspondencia ¡Quién hubiera pensado que ese sería el inicio de una serie de eventos que cambiarían el futuro de la familia!

Cuando la guerra se desató, los chicos volvieron a casa. Anthony se fue a pasar con nosotros una temporada antes de marchar nuevamente, ahora a la universidad, esta vez, sus primos Stear y Archie, se le unirían en la aventura.

**y así el destino, siempre cruel,**

**en este caso ha sido infiel**

**a todos sus principios y, en un gesto de locura,**

**nos invita... a perder la razón**

Aún faltaba la última trastada que nos haría a vida. William desapareció por casi dos años. Tristeza, añoranza, culpabilidad y desolación… Inútilmente lo buscamos hasta debajo de las piedras, sin éxito alguno. Los chicos pasaron a segundo plano (gran error), nuestra prioridad era hallarlo vivo… O muerto.

Y un día, cuando la esperanza se extinguía con rapidez, apareció sin más. La pequeña que tanto amabas, lo había cuidado y cobijado cuando se hallaba perdido. Cuando Elroy quiso casarla, tú sabiamente me pediste con plena convicción:

-George, llévala con él. Es hora

Quién hubiese imaginado que nuestros "hijos" terminarían enamorados entre sí, casándose y teniendo pequeños tan traviesos, que seguramente les harán pagar con creces, las canas verdes que nos sacaron a ti y a mí.

Ahora, viviendo nuestros 40´s a plenitud, William nos invita a vivir en Escocia con ellos, argumentando que los viejos de la familia, con cuyas ideas no comulgabas, han fallecido todos y que el clan, necesita el ejemplo de mujeres tan firmes en sus ideales, como los son su esposa y tú. Recalcándote por supuesto, la ayuda y orientación que le brindaste a Stear en los momentos de confusión cuando incluso pensó en enlistarse. Además de que el confinamiento autoimpuesto le parece un absurdo, teniendo tantos lugares maravillosos por descubrir. Añadiendo que Tony nos puede visitar tanto en Lakewood, como en Europa. Lo conozco tan bien, que sé con seguridad, que todos sus argumentos en realidad tienen un trasfondo más simple: te extraña.

Amor mío, te niegas al principio, pero luego reconoces con un brillo especial en la mirada, que tienes cierta curiosidad por conocer algunos de los lugares de los que William tanto nos habló en sus cartas, cuando su época de trotamundos, también estoy seguro que deseas pasar tiempo con nuestra pequeña sobrina: Georgina Rose; así que aunque ya no me siento tan joven como cuando correteaba tras Tony y Will, estoy seguro que no tendré ningún problema en corretearte a ti, así que ¿Porqué no..?

**No, no, no nunca jamás**

**no digas nunca jamás,**

**jamás, jamás**

**jamás, jamás...**

Canción: No digas nunca jamás

Cantautor: Luis Eduardo Aute

Disco: Ufff. 1991


End file.
